mein_sonicwiki_fur_sonic_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Folge 48
Folge 48 thumb|[[Sonic the Hedgehog Der Held von Mobius]]thumb|[[Tails Freedom Fighter]]thumb|[[Amy Rose in Filmlaune]]thumb|[[NICOLE the Holo-Lynx Künstliche Intelligenz]]thumb|[[Shard the Metal-Sonic AKA Metal-Sonic]]thumb|[[Mighty the Armadillo mächtiges Gürteltier]] Sonic läuft nach Hause Sonic: Bin wieder zu Hause! Bernadette: Sonic! Endlich bist du wieder zu Hause! Bernadette rennt zu Sonic und umarmt ihn Bernadette: Wo warst du so lange? Jules: Die Welt retten Schatz. Sonic: Yo. Bernadette: OK. Aber nächstes mal rufst du mich an. Sonic: OK. Sonic rennt in sein Zimmer und da drinnen sitzen Manic und Sonia Sonic: Was zum? Hey Leute, wie geht’s euch? Manic: Ich hatte eine tolle Idee: Wie wärs, wenn Sonic Underground wieder on ist? Sonia: Ja, dann habe ich auch was anderes zu tun, anstatt mir die Haare zu kämmen. Und zwar das perfekte Outfit zu suchen. Sonic: SAP nervt immer noch. Manic: Sie wird sich nie ändern. Sonia: Was? Ihr versteht es einfach nicht. Manic: Glücklicherweise nicht. Sonic: Der war, schlage ein! Manic schlägt bei Sonic ein. Sonia: Ihr Jungs seid doch so doof. Sonic: Und du von Natur aus. Sonia: So, Mister Ich-rette-die-Welt-so-oft-es-mir-gefällt? Ich kann auch Mobius retten! Und das werde ich dir noch beweisen. Irgendwann! Sonic: Dann bin ich auf deine Niederlage gespannt. Sonia: Angeber. Sonic: Und ja, Sonic Underground ist wieder on Tour! Manic: JA! Bei Tails Tails: Na T-Pup? Ich bin wieder da. Und ich bin allein. Cosmo: Falsch Tails. Tails: Cosmo? Was machst du hier? Cosmo: Ich habe gehört, dass du nach Hause kommst, also habe ich versucht, dir einen Kuchen zu backen, der ist irgendwie glaube ich misslungen. Tails: Nein, der sieht hinreißend und lecker aus. Wirklich Cosmo. Cosmo: Danke. Tails isst ihn. Tails: Siehst du? Schmeckt. Cosmo: Ok. Cosmo verlässt den Raum. Tails: Ich glaube ich muss zum Arzt. Ne, ich schaff das schon. Cosmo kommt wieder rein. Cosmo: Tails? Ist alles in Ordnung? Tails: Ja. Alles in Ordnung. Bei Amy Amy: Endlich zu Hause. Amy geht zum Schrank und holt eine DVD raus. Amy: Was zum..? Wo ist Chao in Space? Woanders Eclipse: Endlich habe ich ihn! Chao in Space! Bei Amy Amy: Naja egal. Dann gucke ich mir Sonic X an, auch wenn ich mir da selbst nicht gefalle....naja egal. KLOPF KLOPF Amy: Hmmm? Wer könnte das sein? Amy macht die Tür auf und Mighty steht davor mit Ray. Mighty: Hi Amy. Amy: Mighty, Ray! Was für eine nette Überraschung. Ray: H-hi. Mighty: Dürfen wir reinkommen? Ich habe dir was zu erzählen. Amy: Ähm...klar? Mighty: Gut. Mighty und Ray gehen rein und setzen sich am Tisch hin. Amy: Was habt ihr denn zu erzählen? Mighty: Es geht über Honey. Weißt du noch, als du sie mit einem Schlag besiegtest? (Folge 2) Amy: Ja. Was ist mit ihr? Mighty: Sie ist aus dem Koma erwacht. (Folge 27) Amy: Freut mich für sie. Mighty: Ich freue mich auch, aber jetzt kommt die schlechte Nachricht. Amy: Welche? Mighty: Sie hasst dich sehr. Und sie ist verschwunden. Amy: Wie verschwunden? Mighty: Sie nahm ein Ticket nach....ich weiß nicht. Um jemanden zu treffen. Mighty: Harmlos und schonend gesagt glaube ich, dass sie versucht, dich umzubringen. Amy: Was? Mighty: Sie hat glaube ich etwas an geistigen Intellekt verloren. Ich bin hergekommen, um dich zu warnen. Amy: OK. Mighty: Wir müssen wieder gehen. Bye. Ray: Bye. Amy: Bye. Bei NICOLE NICOLE: Schön wieder in meiner virtuellen Welt zu sein. Shard: Hi NICOLE. NICOLE: Shard? Wie geht es dir? Shard: Mir geht’s ganz prima. Dir? NICOLE: Sehr gut. Shard: Cool. Wie wars in Mercia? NICOLE: Grün. Wie denn sonst? Shard: Haha. Wie witzig. Dimitri: Sage mal, wie wars? Shard: Was macht der hier? NICOLE: Er bereut alles, was er getan hatte. Dimitri: Auch wenn ich das lange nicht gesehen habe, was ich tat. Doch als mich Lien-Da in einen Karton packte, bereute ich es sofort. Shard: Cool Story Bro. Dimitri: Ich meine das ernst, Roboter. Du bereust vieles doch auch? Shard: Ja. Aber wir wollen jetzt mal nicht das Thema wechseln! Dimitri: Ich bereue es wirklich. Shard: Wenn du meinst... NICOLE: Bitte streitet euch doch nicht. Ihr habt gesehen, wie es bei einigen Helden zu Hause zu geht^^. In Folge 49 wird es wieder Zeit, wieder ein bisschen mehr Action reinzupacken. Kategorie:Folgen